Pierre Badouin/Relationship
Brune Faron King of Brune who was once ruled the kingdom with benevolence before diagnosing an unknown yet fatal disease, which was resulted by Ganelon's attendant's poisoning. The king condition worsen when . Throughout the entire Civil War, only Badouin and other ministers (Thenardier, Ganelon, Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude who appears to be Badouin's oldest friend despite their rocky friendship due to their rocky friendship, due to their conflicted personalities. Prior the Civil War, Badouin met Mashas in Nice Royal Palace where the Earl was originally requested to request an audience with Faron regarding the Thenardier Army's atrocities in Alsace, which was largely ignored until Tigre invited Elen led Zhcted Army into Brune Soil. He was the only earl who witness and hear the truth about King Faron's condition because of their relationship as a friend. Even so, Badouin start to work along with him once Mashas is promoted as Regin's chancellor, one of crucial position at minister after Brune Civil War ends. After the civil war ends, Mashas often has argument with Badouin on the duty as Minister but also the strong argument sometimes occured when it comes about Tigre. Urs Vorn Former Alsace Earl who once visited Nice along with his son and heir Tigre before he succumbing to his illness. Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune's war hero for ending its brutal civil war, with the help of Zhcted Army's support. During the Civil War, Badouin initially declared Tigre as a traitor for inviting Zhcted Army into Brune to defeat Zion in Molsheim Plains, while supposedly planning to dispatch a Magistrate for Alsace once the Civil War is suppressed. However, during his visit to the Silver Meteor Army's camp where he was informed about Regin's whereabouts, Badouin learned Tigre's true intention that he fight Thenardier and Ganelon solely to protect Alsace and he will relinquish his privileges as a noble after the Civil War. When Tigre was ended the Civil War and clearing his name, Badouin was surprised to witness Faron bestowing Tigre with Lumiere, a prestigious tittle which Badouin believed to be held only a few people should be Brune's next king, before the king's passing. This aroused the Prime Minister's interest upon Tigre as he tending to investigate his background and bloodline. In addition, because of the bond between Regin and Tigre, Badouin deemed the archer was the only person who can calm Regin's uneasiness. Badouin himself will prepare Tigre for the next king of Brune despite Mashas protest. He will prepare everything that Tigre need in order to be King of Brune in the future since he is the most qualified person through his achievements that reinforced his decision to train Tigre under his wing to become King of Brune even he already receive Lumiere title. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Brune's princess and Faron's only daughter. When Regin was enthroned as Brune's first queen since Faron's passing, Badouin served the new queen and helped her in anyway he could. Felix Aaron Thenardier Duke of Nemetacum who was notorious for his dominance via oppression and igniting the Civil War when his feud against Ganelon became rampant. Melisande Thenardier The widow of the inactive House Thenardier and also Regin's first cousin. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Lutetia who, like Thenardier, infamous for his atrocities and igniting the Civil War. Like Thenardier, Ganelon was also once Faron's relative through his brotherhood with Faron's relative. In his recent search in Saint-Groel, Badouin also discovered Ganelon's ancestry as well its relevance with King Charles. Category:Relationships